


Finding A Way Home

by NagronTrash



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronTrash/pseuds/NagronTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Walking Dead. It takes some of it, but I added some little twists. Possible multi-chaptered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little story that needed to be written. It could become a story if people want. Please review of inbox me if you want this continued. Or I could leave it as a one-shot.

February 25th, 2012.  
 _It’s been a week since the accident, Blaine. The doctors say that you will get out of your coma soon enough. I can’t wait for you to wake up and see that everything is okay. There has been some strange reports of an illness breaking on the coast. Finn says that we shouldn’t worry about it. I just hope that it will be solved soon.  
Love, Kurt._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
February 28th, 2012.  
 _It’s been three days since I’ve written in this journal. There has been even more reports of this illness. Now, people are becoming rabid and attacking others. It seems like this illness makes them somewhat cannibalistic. I’m worried, babe. The officials are worried this thing will cross the ocean and hit America. Please wake up. Please.  
Love, Kurt._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
March 4th, 2012.  
 _It’s been a week since I’ve started writing in this. The illness has hit America and there is a global epidemic of the dead living again. Fucking zombies, Blaine. Finn said we have to leave the city and get somewhere safe. I don’t know where we are going but Finn is insistent about leaving. It’s not safe to be in populated places, we might go somewhere in the woods. I love you, Blaine. I’m so sorry we have to leave you. We can’t take you when you’re still in a coma. Shit, there are military people here and they are killing anything that is moving. Finn is yelling at me now. I have to go. Please, please, please wake up and find this journal. Remember this, aim for the head and don’t look back. Find a secluded place in the woods and pray to God that we find each other… I love you so much, Blaine. I’m so sorry…_  
Love, Ku-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week later

Blaine groaned as he blearily opened his heavy eyelids, slowly looking around at the white ceiling. Blaine laid there taking in his surroundings. He tried to lift his arm when he noticed the IV leading to the empty bag of fluids. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he carefully removed the needle, hissing as it left his body.

Blaine sat up slowly, wincing as he shoulder ached and his throbbed. He looked around and realized that he was in a hospital room. “What the hell?” Blaine exclaimed as he gently sat his feet on the ground and slowly got up, legs shaking from misuse.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Blaine yelled after noticing the stark silence. “Nurse? Kurt?” He continued to yell as he rushed to bathroom and turns on the faucet, gulping down as much water that he could. Once his sore throat was soothed, Blaine whipped his chin and looked into the mirror.

“What the fuck is going on?” Blaine looked at his arm in a sling and cuts all over his face. He gently prodded a healed cut on cheek and turned around, panicked.

He looked around the room, looking for any sign of life. he found the journal Kurt left him and sat down, reading the contents.

“Oh my God.” Blaine whispered as tears fell from eyes, reading the last entry and noticing Kurt’s name was cut of half way through. As if someone pulled him away before he could finished writing the last two letters. Blaine blankly stared at the page in shocked.

After what it felt hours, Blaine closed the journal and held it tight to his chest. “Alright, it seems the world is gone. I need to get out of here.” He told himself as he got up and shakily opened the door, poking his head to see his surroundings. It was desolate. Blaine took a deep breath and carefully walked down the hallway and to the nurse’s station. He rummaged through the supplies and found a lighter. “Good, I need this.” 

Turning a corner, Blaine came face-to-face with a door with big, red, and angry letters scrawled across.

DEAD INSIDE, DON’T OPEN

“God.” Blaine pitifully exclaimed, looked around frayed. “What the hell am I going to do?” He asked himself as walked toward the fire escape. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Blaine lit the lighter and walked down the two flights of stairs, stopping at the exit, exhaling a shaky breath and slowly opening the door, squinting as the sunlight hit his eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Kurt’s camp.

“C’mon, Kurt, you have to eat.” Finn urged as the group sat around the fire.

“Not hungry.” Kurt mumbled, staring blankly at the fire.

After the epidemic broke, Finn and Kurt quickly packed everything they could and run until they couldn’t anymore. They were lucky enough to have found a group consisting of some of their friends: Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Mike not far from city limits that let them in. Ever since that day, Kurt became depressed about leaving Blaine for dead. It took a couple of days for Finn to convince Kurt to not kill himself over the guilt. He finally convinced Kurt that he can’t feel guilty about leaving his husband and that he needed to think of himself. There was no room left in the world to linger in the past. This was about survival.

“Please, you need to eat.” Finn begged, holding out a bowl of soup. Once again, Kurt declined and excused himself, retreating to his and Finn’s tent. Finn watched his brother’s rigid back as he walked away. Rachel watched from her seat and walked over to Finn.

“Just give him some time, Finn. He had to leave his husband in the hospital with no one to watch after him. Blaine could be dead and that’s weighing heavily on Kurt’s mind. Just let him do what he needs to feel better and hope that Blaine is alive and might find us. For Kurt.” Finn sighed and nodded, eating another spoonful of soup.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Blaine took his first step outside, he was overcome with a rancid smell of decomposing bodies and as he looked around, he could bodies pilled upon bodies wrapped in white sheets in the parking lot. He walked, trying to avoid stepping on any bodies. Blaine didn’t have the heart to look at the people, from what he gathered, he wouldn’t want to anyway.   
Once he cleared the parking lot, Blaine headed toward his apartment, looking at how in a span of two weeks, bustling New York City became a ghost city, not a living person in sight. He looked across the grass and saw a person crawling. Curiosity trumping his apprehension, Blaine decided to walk over to help the person and realized quickly that the person was missing the lower of half of her body and was a zombie instead. He stumbled in his step and fell down, getting the attention of the zombie, who turned toward and started crawling, gurgling and moaning, reaching for Blaine.

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” Blaine breathed out as he quickly got up and ran away from the halved women, not looking back.

Walking down his street, Blaine felt dread. Kurt wrote that he and Finn left for the woods. He won’t be home. There is no home. He thought as he noticed his door ajar and stepped inside. Blaine shed a tear when he noticed that his house was completely destroyed and ransacked multiple times. He noticed that photos and personal items were gone. This gave Blaine some hope since no one cared for other’s photos. He continued to look through his home and gathered what little clothes he had left. Grabbing a knife and putting it in his back pack, Blaine took one last look at what was left of his house he and Kurt worked for so long to buy and build to their liking and closed the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, Finn, Liz and Liam will go scouting for animals and food.” Andrew pointed to the three. “Mike, Tina and Rachel will keep watch.” They nodded and grabbed their guns and knives and went to their posts.

“Hey, Finn, hold up for a second.” Andrew grabbed Finn’s wrist.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Finn turned around.

“How’s Kurt doing? Is he ready to do some scouting or look out?” Andrew was hesitant to ask about Kurt since he heard about his situation.

“I don’t think he’s ready. I think we should leave him to his own devices and let him come to us. Don’t force him to do anything, he’s still emotionally fragile.” Finn gently told Andrew, who in turn nodded in understanding.

“Okay, just let him know we understand and are ready for him to help when he feels ready.” Finn nodded and grabbed his gun and bag, titling his head toward the other two and they headed out into the woods.

“Kurt?” Mercedes opened the tent and tentatively sat down next to her friend, who was facing the opposite of her.

Kurt didn’t make a sound as he stared at the blue wall of the tent.

Mercedes sighed and looked outside, flicking her nails. “Kurt, honey, you need to start taking care of yourself, please. You haven’t eaten in days and you won’t leave the tent. I know you’re sad, but you have to go on, for Blaine.” Mercedes tried to convince Kurt, but to no avail.

“Okay, well, I left you some dinner, please eat it Kurt.” Mercedes begged and waited for Kurt to grab the bowl. When Kurt finally and reluctantly grabbed the bowl, Mercedes smiled sadly and left the tent.

Kurt started at the soup sadly and put the bowl down and wrapped his arms tightly around his knees. “Please come back, Blaine. I need you.” He whispered as he cried.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blaine had been walking for what felt like hours. He found an empty house and scavenged for anything that was useful. He found enough food for a week and a loaded gun. Now Blaine was trying to find his way to Kurt. 

When he read the journal, he took note about Kurt mentioning the woods and thought he might have found more people and was safe. God, he hopes Kurt is save with Finn and possibly others. 

“Hey you!” Yelled a man from a car down the street. Blaine jumped and turned around, noticing the car had two people in it.

“Hello?” Blaine asked as the car stopped next to him. The man opened the back door and stared at him.

“You wanna ride? We have a group just south of here. Looks like you’re alone here. Come on, you can join our group. We need more people.” The man told Blaine as he stared at him with apprehension.

Blaine sighed and got into the car, closing the door behind him. “Thank you! I don’t know how I would have survived. I was in a coma a couple of days ago. I woke up to this.” Blaine laughed slightly.

“Really? Man that sucks dude. You have no idea how to survive out here, do you?” The other man asks from the front.

Blaine looked at the man. “No, all I know is to shoot them in the head.” He confirmed.

“Well, I’m glad we found you. It wouldn’t be in good conscious to leave you out for dead. We will reach our group in a couple of hours. So tell me, why were you in a coma?” The driver asked.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“When are they getting back? It’s getting late.” Andrew asked Liam as they started the fire.

Liam looked annoyingly at Andrew. “Drew, just calm down. They will get here when they get here. Maybe something happened. They might have gotten another member.” Liam said.

Just as Liam got the fire to a sustainable level, they heard a car approaching. The group left their tents and position to welcome back the departed in the car. The two men left the car and greeted Liam.

“Hey, guess what?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows and waited for the response. “We found a new guy. He just woke up from a coma and has no idea how to survive. I thought we could teach him. He could be very valued part of the group.” He responded.

Suddenly, Finn rushed over to Liam and the men and looked him dead in the eye.

“A guy in a coma? Is he short, curly hair?” Finn rushed out the question, looking at the man desperately.

The man looked at Finn with amusement. “Well, yeah. Pretty dapper too.” He confirmed and Finn nearly fell over.

“Wait here, don’t let him out of the car. I need to get Kurt.” Finn ran into Kurt’s tent and grabbed his wrist.

“Finn! What the hell?” Kurt yelled in surprise as he was dragged out of the tent by Finn.

Finn was silent as he dragged Kurt to the group surrounding the car. He said nothing as he nodded Liam as he called to the car.  
“Hey, new guy, come and meet everyone.” Liam called out.

Finn, why did you bring me out here?” Kurt complained as he watched the man get out of the car.

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as he saw a familiar head of curls and he swore he was about to faint. He then realized that it was Blaine and he forgot about everything and ran to him.

“Blaine!” Kurt screamed and leaped into his husband’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Blaine was so caught off guard that he fell, Kurt on top of him as he felt is bad arm crushed between the two. “Ow! Kurt, my arm, babe.” Blaine complained and Kurt jumped off and apologized.

“It’s fine. I’m so happy I found you.” Blaine was crying by this point and squeezing the life out of Kurt with his good arm. He buried his head into Kurt’s neck and began to sob.

Liam and the others watched from the sidelines. “I’m guessing that’s Blaine?” He asked Finn as the couple continued to cry into each other’s necks. Finn nodded, tears in his eyes as he hugged Rachel.

After a few minutes on bone-crushing hugs, Kurt crashed his lips onto Blaine’s, kissing all the emotions over the past week and grabbed Blaine’s face. Blaine responded eagerly, forgetting that they have an audience.

Blaine finally managed to pry Kurt off of his face and pulled him into his chest. He looked up when he say Liam approaching.

“Welcome to the group, Blaine.”


End file.
